Twelve Months With You
by mannequin.bear
Summary: It really only took her twelve months to completely fall in love with these dysfunctional people and truly fit it in as a family member. Xanxus/OC. Varia-centric. T for language. Genre is subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Twelve Months With You  
**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Warnings: **OC's and swearing (courtesy of Varia)

**Author Note: **Takes place four years after the Ring Scramble Battles. Xanxus is 28 years old.

I feel a pang of guilt when I type swear words so I'm starting to censor some of them.... partly.

* * *

**Twelve Months With You  
**

_Prologue_

Xanxus scowled. Why was he, _the _feared Varia leader waiting for his subordinates to come back from grocery shopping? Well, probably because since he thought so highly of himself that he felt no need to get off the expensive leather swivel chair and go shopping for food. That was a servant's job. However, he was apprehensive. Which was why he was actually waiting for their return. If they created a mess again, he would blast their little heads off with his gun. Ohhhh, yes. Last week, the fools couldn't agree on what kind of CHEESE to get and made a huge scene with throwing knives and lightening and swords. He really needed a servant to do the shopping for them. Oh, and _HE_ had to pay for repairs. Leave it to the trash to make a mess for him.

As soon as the violent Varia leader began thinking of ways to torture and murder his subordinates, the door opened, bringing in chilly winter air.

"Bossu~ We're back~" Lussuria sang

"Trash, what took you so damn long?" Xanxus growled

"Well, Bossu~ There was an adorable, torn-up kitten freezing to death that we just _had_ to help. We brought her with us~"

Xanxus looked past the five young men. There wasn't a single damn cat in sight! Wait... Oh.

There was a young lady who was injured lightly. She had midnight black (almost blue O.o) hair that just reached her shoulders and blue eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WOMEN, YOU SH!TTY PIECES OF TRASH?! NO WOMEN!_"

"He's sexist?" The girl murmured to herself.

"Voooi, told you so...." Squalo said in a bored tone to Lussuria.

"But, Bossu~"

"NO, GET HER OUT OF HERE." Levi said, supporting his dear boss.

"Shishishi, boss, you scared of women? Shishishi~" Belphegor giggled.

"Ohhh.... Boss just got challenged..." Fran said in a monotone.

"WHAT?! I'm not scared of women!!!" Xanxus growled, becoming more and more pissed off.

"Shishishi~ Prove it~"

"LET THE DAMN WOMAN STAY!!!!" Xanxus yelled while glaring at Bel.

* * *

"What's your name, scum?"

"..."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, TRASH?"

"..."

"Okay, fine. What's your name?"

"Luna." Her young and beautiful voice rang out without a trace of fear. He twitched. Not responding to trash or scum now, are we?

"You're from where?"

"Italy, sir. That's why I'm talking to you fluently."

"Shut it. Just answer the question. Want me to call you trash? How old are you?"

"27. How old are you?" She was slowly changing this into a conversation.

"I'm f***ing 28. Anything you're good at?"

"Uh, cooking? What are you good at?"

"Well, now we don't have to give sh!t about the disgusting meals the trash makes. We can fire them. FIRE 'EM ALL!!!! I'm good at everything, trash."

"VOOOIIII!!! ALL YOU POOR PEOPLE SUFFERING FROM OUR COMMAND!!! YOU'RE FREE!!!!"

"So he knows that he scares his servants..." Luna muttered.

"From now on, you can stay. But all of the chores are done by you. Like our personal live-in maid."

"Bossu~ Where will she sleep? You destroyed all the rooms but ours~"

Xanxus sighed in frustration. Why had he done that again? Oh yeah, he had drank just a liiiiittle too much one day and starting seeing that annoying Sawada all over the place. Tch.

"She'll sleep in my office. There's a couch there, anyways."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!!! BOSS, SHE'LL LOSE HER PURITY!!!"

-sound of shattering glass-

"Voii... That hurt..."

* * *

Luna bent down and picked up the fallen papers in Xanxus's office. She sighed. He was such a messy guy.

Also, they worked her like a slave. It had only been a week and man, she was tired!

She was in the middle of sticking all the laundry in the huge dryer when.... A man with a smile equal to the Chesire cat's grin popped out from nowhere.

"Shishishi~ Peasant~ The prince is hungry~"

"Bel, I told you not to call me that!" Luna scolded while heading to the kitchen with a scowl on her face.

"Aw, Luna~ A scowl will ruin your pretty face~" Lussuria sang. Well, at least he was nice.

"Ahaha, you're flattering me, Lussuria."

"!!!!! I'M STARVING!!!! LET'S EAT SOME DINNNER!"

Luna was in the middle of cooking a feast for the immature adults when Fran came up behind.

"Luna-san."

"Yes?" She turned around to face Fran.

"It's burning."

"What?"

"The food. It's burning." He said while casting a simple illusion when she looked away from the pan.

Luna's head snapped back towards the pan.

She shrieked.

* * *

Xanxus jumped. What the...? A girl's scream? It was either Lussuria or Luna. _Luna_. He rushed down the stairs and came to a halt at the kitchen door. He definitely felt out of character ever since that woman started to live here. But the scene in front of him snapped him back to reality. There.... was _something_. It couldn't really be described other than the fact that it was soggy and yucky-looking after a huge amount of water had been poured onto it. There was a whole bunch of smoke since the water had gone onto something heated, as Ryohei would say, TO THE EXTREME. In midst of it all was Luna, coughing and looking really upset [not to mention a bit angry].

"What. Happened. To. Dinner?" Xanxus growled, trying to keep his voice quiet in fear that the girl might break. Not that he really cared. So he thought.

"Well.... I thought it was burning... So I poured a lot of water on it.... But it turned out it wasn't burning.... And so it became soggy.... Which is why we're having take-out. So I'll kindly go and buy it [with your credit card]."

"How the hell did you think that it was burning...?"

"...an.."

"SPEAK UP WOMAN."

"...Fran..." The poor little boy was going to get beaten up.

"FROGGY MIDGET PIECE OF TRAAASSHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello, boss."

-Sound of shattering glass-

"VOI!!! WHAT THE HELL???!!!"

"That piece of trash dodges pretty well so I'll hit a freakin' _fat_ shark."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! THAT AIN'T FAIR!!!!!"

Luna sighed before walking out the door in a winter jacket from Lussuria (he has a closet full of girl's clothes... O.o).

Just another typical day at Varia.

* * *

**O M A K E**

"VOOOIII!!! All my clothes are in the laundry!!! Where's the clean laundry?!!!"

"I have nothing clean to wear either." Fran said.

"Oh my~ Me neither~" Lussuria skipped in to join the conversation.

"Scum, where's my clean laundry? What has that woman been doing?"

"Boss! Maybe if she's that useless, we should fire her!" Levi piped enthusiastically.

"Shishishi~ Let's go to the laundry room~ The prince doesn't have anything to wear either."

The six of them walked to the laundry room.

And there sat, a grand pile of wet laundry that had been in the middle of being put in the large dryer.

"Why didn't that woman finish?" Xanxus asked, confused.

"Shishishi~ The prince remembers now~ He asked for food while the peasant was working~"

"SCUM. NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR."

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII!!! I SAY WE KILL THE 'PRINCE'"

"Yeah, he's overworking our only servant."

"But~ You're the one who pretended her food was on fire~"

***** ***** ***** ***** Luna comes back with the take-out food ***** ***** ***** *****

A scream of shock resounded throughout Italy.

"Why do you guys only have a towel around your lower area?! More importantly, why are you guys all injured in some way?!"

"Shishishi~ Finish the laundry, peasant~"

Luna was once again, working away while the Varia ate the nice dinner.

* * *

Just the prologue! Was that okay? Not to OOC for them?

I plan on making this about 12 chapters long, each chapter a representing a month. Not including the prologue.

**Love it? Hate it? If you hate it, you might as well leave this page, no? If you like it, please review! It encourages me, the author[ess], to continue this story~**


	2. January

**Twelve Months With You  
**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Warnings: **OC's and swearing (courtesy of Varia)

**Author Note: **If you haven't noticed, Xanxus is not really yelling a lot. He just emits this frightening aura and has a voice of authority.

Finally, I update! :) Thank you for all the reviews last time!

* * *

**Twelve Months With You**

_January_

.

.

.

Luna shivered although she was wrapped in a warm [expensive] winter jacket. Why? Well, probably because she was wearing a classical maid outfit under and her legs were freezing off. She grumbled angrily as she picked up her shovel once more the clear the path of snow. Overnight, at least two feet of pure white crunchy snow had fallen. And guess who was to clear the path? Her. It all started with that suck-up of a loser, Levi...

_"The snow is getting deep outside. Makes it hard to get to the car and town. Boss, at this rate, we won't be able to go to town for groceries."_

_Xanxus who was in a creepily good mood pondered for a moment. "You, woman. Go clear the path. Make it so that the f***ing car can get out of the damn driveway."_

_"But, sir! It's freezing cold!"_

_His eyes flashed, "Don't defy me, woman. Or I'll call you trash."_

_Luna pouted and headed to her closet to grab a jacket and took a shovel from the garage._

And now, she wondered, didn't rich people have a snow-blower?

Luna shook her head like a dog to shake some snow off before putting on her hood. She blew on her fingers that she couldn't feel anymore.

"Ughh..." She groaned. And suddenly, an light-bulb went off somewhere in her head.

_-----қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги!_-----

Xanxus chugged down some really expensive tequila when he looked out the window to watch his dear maid's progress. And he promptly spit it back out.

"WHAT THE FU**?!"

There it was. A childish snowman. It was large enough that it was staring at him through the office window (which was on the second floor). Xanxus got up and opened the window. Indeed, Luna had cleared the path for the car and people. Not only that, with the snow, she created sculptures of all the Varia members (except her) and was now sleeping on top of am elaborate snow bed. He mentally slapped himself. Stupid woman. What kind of idiot fell asleep on snow in a skirt? She would get sick... Xanxus shook his head. Not like he cared.

"VOOOOOIIII!!! BOSS, WE'RE GONNA GET LUNA TO COME GROCERY SHOPPING WITH US!!!"

"She's fu**ing outside, retard shark. The stupid woman [whooooa there! That's Gokudera's line!] fell asleep. Go wake her up and give her normal clothes to wear if you're taking her."

"But, boss. You're coming, too. VOOIII!!!! BOSS IS COMING GROCERY SHOPPING WITH US!!!"

-sound of shattering glass-

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. WITH. YOU. PIECES. OF. TRASH...!"

"VOOIII!!! WE'LL MAKE THE MAID HOLD ALLLLL THE BAGS!!!"

"I don't fu**ing care." Another glass of wine hit Squalo on the head.

"UUhhhh, WE'LL SELL THE MAID!!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! WHY DO YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED REPLACEMENTS?"

Squalo twitched. He would have to use his trump card. "Tch, Voi, SAWADA said that HE WOULD FIGHT YOU NEXT TIME YOU GUYS MET."

A dangerous flash crossed Xanxus's face. He really did need to teach the brat a lesson on who was better. But he would pretend to put up a fight for his reputation.

_-----қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги!_-----

"Umm... Can I ask you a question?" Luna asked, fidgeting nervously from the stares of people who passed by them.

"Shishishi~ What is it, peasant?"

"Why.... did you _ALL_ come? And in your fancy outfits...."

"Shishishi, that's a secret." Fran replied, mocking Belphegor.

"Shishishi~ B.R.A.T. You are such an uncute kouhai (junior)."

"Sorry, senpai. I just love to torture idiots."

"SHISHISHI~ Just Die."

Bel's knives were sticking out proudly from Fran's frog hat and his back.

"Now, now boys~ Bossu will get mad~ "

"Scum, hurry up. We don't need to stay in this trashy place any longer."

"VOI! I FOUND THE CHEESE!"

"Idiot, that's not right! We already got some! You're supposed to get the bread. Right Boss?" Levi said in frustration.

"Sharks are only good for swimming, after all." Fran drawled.

"VOIIIIII!!! WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

Xanxus twitched. No freakin' way. What was wrong with them? Normally, it took much more to provoke Squalo.

"Not scary at all. Sharks are too fat and can't move."

Xanxus made a mental note to kill Fran later. A dangerous, dark aura began to surround him as he randomly stood (protectively...?) by Luna.

"Eh? Xanxus-sama?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!!!!!!" Squalo whipped out his sword, but hit a pile of apples, causing them to hit the self-proclaimed prince.

"Shishishi~ How dare you...." Knives were flying at Squalo who ducked and Levi-A-Thon was hit instead, who took out his umbrellas and electrocuted Lussuria who was caught off guard and kicked/punched the nearest person to him (Fran) reflexively who dodged and it instead hit Squalo who went flying at Belphegor... And so on.

"KYAAAA!"

"HEEELPPP!"

"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S A REPLAY OF LAST MONTH!"

**"ENOUGH."** Xanxus's voice was heard over all the cries and booms. Everyone froze. The roof was no longer above their heads, mixing some blood with snow. The walls were full of holes and all the food at the grocery store were rolling around on the ground. "You're not getting your tiny and meek paychecks until this is **all** paid off, SCUM. Pieces of trash. Sh!tty. Pieces. Of. Trash. And when we get back, you'll be doing your own chores instead of the maid. For a month."

A moment of silence before a wall crumbles.

Luna shivered from the cold and instinctively huddled closer to Xanxus. He twitched and looked down. She didn't notice, and sighed as another wall crumbled to the ground and commoners scurried away. Oh lord, why, WHY did they attract so much attention?

* * *

SUPER SUPER SUPER LATE. Please forgive me!!! I also updated my other story(s) today. If I'm lucky, I'll post up another tomorrow.

Please **R&R**!!!! :)


	3. February

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

* * *

**Twelve Months With You**

_February_

.

.

.

The melted chocolate sizzled nicely in the pot. Luna smiled. February. The month of love, apparently. She had decided to give each Varia member some chocolate. She had grown fond of her employers over the past two months. Sure, they treated her rudely sometimes and forced her to do all sorts of stuff, but they could be nice. Sometimes.

As of now, she only had to cook meals, due to that terrible happening at the grocery store three weeks ago.

In order to avoid the kitchen fiasco from January, Luna locked the kitchen door whenever she was in there. Right now, it was locked. That way, Fran couldn't trick her, Squalo couldn't break anything, Belphegor couldn't steal knives, Lussuria couldn't try the food she was cooking, and Levi couldn't drop in snide comments on how he disapproved of her.

After doing whatever you do to make chocolate**(1)**, Luna poured the chocolate into molds that she herself made. They were actually chibi versions of the Varia. For example, Squalo would receive and eat a chibi version of himself. Although it's creepy to eat yourself, the chocolates were cute.

However, Xanxus was special. He got cookies, the shape of chibi heads of all the Varia members _and_ chibi-chocolate. In a separate mold, too. Not to mention that his chocolate was hidden in a different part of the freezer. As the boss, he would probably expect something more, no?

Luna walked over and stuck the chocolates in the freezer. She sincerely hoped no one would find them.... But in the Varia, hopes never lasted.

_-----қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги! қатзкуо ђітмаи яєьоги!_-----

It had been about five hours. Luna had been in her room, doodling (on spare paper she asked Xanxus for). She had also managed to go to the normally vacant library to read a few books and take a nice, long nap. Now it was 6:02 PM. Would the chocolates be frozen now?

Luna walked down the hall (she had a servant's room on the first floor) towards the kitchen.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!!! MAID WOMAN!!! C'MERE!!!" She sighed.

"Signor**(2)** Squalo? You called?"

"Voi, just 'Squalo'. VOOIII, WE'RE HUNGRY...."

"Stupid shark, we already ate." Fran said

"Simply scrumptious~ You must tell me the recipe, Luna dear. The design was adorable, too!"

Luna suddenly felt very... Wary. "What do you mean...? What are you talking about?" She asked very slowly.

"Why, the chocolates of ourselves, of course~"

Luna nearly died from the shock. "You... Ate...? Nooooooooooooooooo....!"

"Oya, she's cultivating mushrooms!" Lussuria giggled. Squalo face palmed.

Abruptly, Luna's head snapped up, her face gleaming with hope. Maybe they had not eaten Xanxus's...

She walked expressionlessly towards the kitchen, like a zombie, and wrenched open the door.

This was the moment of truth.......

And....

There it was....

Xanxus.

Eating the assortmants of chocolates she had worked so hard on for a surprise on this special day.

"Oi, woman. I called, y'know. I wanted friggin dinner. But you didn't respond. Be glad, that I'm not calling you trash or scum and I went to the scum's kitchen and got myself food. Say, woman, where did you get these?"

Luna stood, shocked. She mumbled something incomprehensible and collapsed to the ground, once again cultivating imaginary mushrooms.

"Oi, woman?"

She began her I'm-dying-cuz-I-feel-emo-right-now-melting-away-mode.

"... The fuck?" Xanxus murmured as he took a great gulp from his bottle of wine.

* * *

**(1)** Yeah, I have no idea how to make chocolate.

**(2)** Kind of like... Mr. ______

* * *

**R a n t i n g :**

Hi everyone! Teddy here!

so, im really sorry about the SUPER DUPER SLOW UPDATE. T-T Ive been.... busy.

Yeah. so, does anyone think Xanxus is OOC? cuz then we can say he's drunk :3

Poor Luna, she can't stand up to them. I want to make her a patient, quiet, mellow, gentle etc etc person. But you'll see a new side of her later. About Luna.... I can't really say anything about her past. That might spoil the future chappys. But she is an orphan.

One last thing, please rate and review. It doesn't take much time. They can really increase my updating rate. Wonders that reviewing can do. I'm open to constructive criticism, but I would appreciate no flames.

-Teddy


	4. March

**Twelve Months With You  
**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Warnings: **OC's and swearing (courtesy of Varia)

**Author Note: **I will try to update at least once a month from now on! .

* * *

**Twelve Months With You  
**

_March_

.

.

.

* * *

_Maid-woman._

_We are gone for a mission. So don't freak out when you can't find us._

_-Varia_

_

* * *

_

That was what lay on Xanxus's desk. She had found it in the morning when she wandered in to wake Xanxus up.

Luna bent over to pick up the trash the Varia had left before they went another mission. She sighed internally. It sometimes felt like they were out to make her life as miserable and tiring as possible. But she also owed them a great debt for allowing her to stay, so she kept quiet. Well, they could be nice. Sometimes. Rarely. Almost never. But they all had their moments.

The mansion was eerily quiet without the loud Varia members to make some ruckus. They would leave randomly with a note to notify her of their absence and not return from a few hours to several days. She had to admit, it was almost lonely. She laughed to herself. Did she actually miss those violent idiots?

She grabbed the vacuum cleaner, duster, mop, and whatever else she used and went about doing her chores.

By the time she was done, it was barely four in the afternoon.

"Meh... I'm bored. It's odd, really. When they're around the thing I want most is some peace and quiet but when they're gone, I feel so alone. Human beings are so contradictory... Oh God, I'm talking to myself."

She cooked way too much dinner, used to the huge amount they devoured.

She made their beds at least twenty times each, used to their messy beds.

She did their laundry again and again, used to washing out some kind of [blood] stain.

She took out the garbage and hunted down for more, used to finding trash everywhere.

And she scrubbed the bathroom clean, used to finding dried blood everywhere from re-opened wounds.

More importantly, she was still receiving a paycheck even though there was no one to take care of.

This was _not_ a typical day at the Varia mansion. Well, in a way, it was, since they left pretty frequently. But... recently, they hadn't had many missions and she was used to them, resulting in the above listed mistakes and odd actions of the day.

Luna flopped onto the couch like a rag doll when another piece of paper caught her eye. It read,

_Check the mailbox._

Now _that_ was odd. The Varia _never_ got mail. Except from the Ninth, and usually that was delivered in person. She pulled on a beige toggle coat (March is still chilly, right?) and walked outside to the gate where the mailbox was.

The mailbox hinge creaked loudly. Luna winced. She would have to fix that later.

Inside there was a medium-sized package labeled, To: _maid-woman_ in a messy scrawl she recognized as Squalo's.

She first opened the letter inside and saw Lussuria's girly writing.

_Dear Luna-honey,_

_You must be terribly worried about us. Not to worry! We're strong people._

_We've gone on a mission and I realized that we didn't give you anything._

_This is all our gifts in one. Have a good White Day~  
_

_Love,_

_Lussuria and Varia _

_P.S. Bossu chose it~ **DID NOT**_

_P.S.S. Luna-hun, you're coming with us to the next event~**  
**_

Luna laughed as she read the P.S., the bold in Xanxus's writing.

She curiously opened the package and found a dainty little formal dress for her to wear. She smiled affectionately.

* * *

**T e d d y ' s . C o r n e r**

I finally updated! I'm really sorry, I just kept forgetting to update and this website is only accessable on Saturdays on my laptop... My parents blocked it except for Saturdays. NOOOOOO!

More importantly, I'm worried I might start losing my touch for this story... It's just hard to write just so that she's not rude or anything and seems like the maid while showing that the Varia really do care about her.

Sorry if there are mistakes or if its not written that well... I'm doing this pretty late at night and I'm really tired. And this chapter was really short. But there's not much to write when Varia isn't around. But then I realized I should be realistic. I mean, they're not always around. They're busy people.

And I'll try to fit in a chapter per month! . Don't raise your expectations, though.

Anyways, please rate and review and please, no flames but as always, I'm open to constructive criticism.

-Teddy.


	5. April

**disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**warnings: **OC's and swearing (courtesy of Varia)

**note: **Remember! 4 years after Rings Scramble. Xanxus is 28, Squalo is 26, etc. Luna is 27. Sorry if you got more than one notification for this chapter. I edited it a few times and replaced the chapter.

**Twelve Months With You**

_April_

.

.

.

* * *

Luna in herself was an average. She was not remarkable, nor did she have a tragic past. She was five foot three, had black hair, and blue eyes. She was pretty, in the in-between—not wholly beautiful nor cute nor ugly. Just pretty, in the plain sort of way.

Perhaps she would have been beautiful if her hair had a fantastical silky quality to it, or if her eyes were impossibly bright and jewel-like. But her hair held only the average luster and her eyes were a very normal kind of blue.

It was a fact she had accepted long ago as a not-so-vain teenager.

So, it should have been impossible for her to look pretty at all, in her opinion. Clearly Lussuria was magical. But Luna felt distinctly uncomfortably.

It was she, after all, who should be helping her masters get ready.

"Um. Sir."

"Hmmm?"

"Shouldn't I help you and everyone else get ready?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Nope! We're already ready!" Lussuria said cheerfully. "And I told you not to call me sir! It's so stilted. Mayber, 'Master' or 'Lussu' or 'Mama Luss'!"

"Um. Right."

Lussuria handed Luna the dress they had bought her the month before. "Now put this on! We're going to be leaving soon!"

"Yes, sir."

"…"

"Yes, _Mama Luss_."

Lussuria laughed happily and seemed to bounce out of the servants' quarters.

As Luna pulled on the long dress, she thought of the upcoming event. Firstly, she was only slightly confused as to why she was invited. She was a servant, but the Varia were, despite their denials, a close-knit group of people. Luna was their sole servant, and she realized that she had grown fond of them over the past few months. And it seemed that many of the others felt the same about her.

Mostly Fran and Lussuria, and maybe Bel who liked to pester her. Squalo was just Squalo. He really had no opinion on her. Levi was still set on hating her, and Luna never understood Xanxus who had made it an unofficial sport to throw glass cups at Squalo and call people scum.

Apparently he was always kind of an ass, but he had gotten worse after some secret event that she was not to know of.

Xanxus didn't seem to completely mind her. She made pretty awesome steak.

Additionally, it was a Vongola-only event. Something about a spring gathering. So it didn't matter if the Varia brought one maid as if she were some kind of escorting butler. But then again, it was Varia and they probably wouldn't have cared at all.

And, it was very likely that she would be sent running all over the place to get food and drinks for them, in her opinion.

Luna was trying to zip up her dress in the back when she heard a yell.

"—GET OUT."

Something sounded like it had just shattered.

There was a distinct screech from Squalo as he spoke yelled back angrily. "VOIII! SHITTY BOSS!"

Luna sighed and grabbed a broom, ignoring her zipper. It was actually kind of scary how well she could hear them from the servants' quarters. Or how she could vividly and accurately imagine what was going on.

Her dress dragged on the floor, so she picked up the hem with one hand. Walking as fast as she could, Luna reached Xanxus's bedroom. Xanxus had not left his bed, apparently.

Squalo turned furiously onto Luna. "_Get him to go!_ He won't go because Tsunayoshi Sawada is going this year!"

"But how can I—"

Squalo stomped out, muttering furiously about having to wash his hair. It had taken a really long time to get it his silky for the event, dammit! And now there were pieces of glass.

"—get him to go if you can't…?" She finished.

Luna looked at Squalo and then Xanxus who seemed to be emitting a dark and horrible aura. It wasn't exactly safe to go near him, but…

She swept up the glass and tossed it out. Luna looked up at Xanxus who was glaring horribly. Okay, so now was _not_ the time to talk to him, she decided.

Instead, she walked into Xanxus's closet and pulled out a suitable suit for the event. Letting Xanxus stew, Luna quietly started ironing the clothes. She wasn't really sure what to say, anyways.

Who the hell was 'Sawada'? And what kind of name was that?

But this Tsunayoshi Sawada was clearly her boss's enemy. What could she say to make him feel better? She knew next to nothing.

Luna ignored the tension and watched contentedly as the wrinkles disappeared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Xanxus snarled.

"Um. Ironing." She responded. "So that you can change your clothes… Sir."

"I'm not going, trash." Xanxus glowered at her.

"But, this is important! Sir. You know it as well. The Nono Boss—"

A cup of glass shattered on the wall beside her head and Luna jolted.

"I'm not going, stupid woman. I refuse." He paused and snorted. "Since when has importance had any meaning for us?"

Luna scowled. The Varia was a rowdy group but they had never threatened or harmed her before. Belphegor didn't count.

Luna stood up. "I don't know what happened between you and this strange Sawada man, but, sir, I honestly think that you can just ignore him—"

"NO. I don't want to even see the little piece of shit."

"But, the Nono—don't you go every year?—um, um…"

At one point, Xanxus had stood up. He was glowering at her now and was much closer.

Luna just realized how tall Xanxus was. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. And he was fantastically fit, but now was a completely inappropriate time to be ogling her employer.

Or not, but goodness. Mafiosos.

Scars slowly appeared on his skin.

It was terrifying in a strange way. The scars gave off warning bells.

They stared at each other and Luna wasn't sure why it was so much harder to look him in the eye now than it was when they first met.

_When they first met_.

And then January.

Something clicked.

Luna's brain was starting to work all of a sudden. Vaguely, she remembered January, her first month here.

Squalo had said something about Sawada owing her boss a fight. And that had persuaded Xanxus to go shopping with them.

Aha! Studying in high school and college finally paid off! Her brain was making nice connections.

Xanxus was really much too close now. Luna thought her heart was in her throat. From fear or from whatever, she didn't know...

"U-um! Didn't. Didn't Sawada owe you a fight!" Luna blurted out.

Silence.

Xanxus looked taken back for a moment.

"I'm sure it'll be fantastic, sir. And you can take down this Sawada once and for all." Luna coaxed.

Xanxus seemed to fancy the idea. There was no longer a murderous intent, at least. Luna smiled. What Xanxus liked most was a good fight with people he hated or found annoying. That was clear, at least, even if she didn't know a bit about his history or past.

Xanxus was a very simple man.

But devious.

Unfortunately, the simple and devious man did not seem to take the bait completely. A slippery fish, this one.

"You," Luna paused, wondering if she was overstepping it a bit. "well, you can't let him think that you're a coward! Not going is like… This is like running away!"

Luna watched Xanxus still and close his eyes. He seemed to be struggling with something in his head.

A few moments passed like this. Luna watched her boss's face expression with bated breath.

He opened one eye, stared at her, and snorted. Walking slowly, he towered over Luna to grab the shirt that Luna had been ironing. "Che. You're burning a hole through my shirt, trash. I need _something_ to wear to the damn event."

Something was smoking and a screech of horror could be heard throughout the Varia mansion.

* * *

The scream was rather alarming. Varia raced to see what the commotion was about.

All arrived at Xanxus's room together.

Squalo gulped. The door was so ominous. Had Xanxus killed the maid in fury? Jeebus, maybe he shouldn't have left her to persuade him, Squalo thought.

"Sharky. Open it." Fran said blandly.

"Shishishi… Do you think there'll be blood?"

"VOIII! SHUT THE HELP UP!" Squalo raged. He slammed open the door. "OI, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED THE MAID, YOU SHITTY BOS—"

This was what the Varia walked into:

Xanxus half-naked with his shirt in hand, as if he had just ripped it off, towering over one dolled up maid whose dress zipper was completely undone.

Never before in the history of Varia had this ever happened. The Varia did not talk about _girls_. God forbid they liked anything that wasn't bloody…

There was an awkward silence as the men with the maturity level of a middle school student tried to figure out what on earth to say. Bel grinned nervously and tried to think of something witty. Levi collapsed in horror. His boss, his precious boss was—!

Squalo just gaped and a weak 'voi' came out of his mouth unconsciously.

Lussuria giggled and blushed. "Oh my… Do you suppose we interrupted something…?"

Fran smirked. "Boss has hormones, too, I guess." There was a pause as Fran examined the scene and its implications. "Dude, that is so not cool."

Luna spluttered while Xanxus slowly took out his gun.

"Die, scum."

* * *

Hello all!

OMFG AGH THIS IS SUPER LATE ISN'T IT I'M SORRY UGH UGH UGH. If you're reading this, you are a complete and utter angel.

Also, I feel like this one wasn't that funny? Maybe it's just me. Excuse me while I drown in a river of sorrows. Sorry about that. Um. I just didn't think crack would happen when Luna and Xanxus were chilling/arguing with each other.

This one was really mostly about Xanxus and Luna talking. I mean. They're going to have to become friendlier at one point. I guess this is just a really tentative start. _Really tentative._

**Shall I make another part to April that shows the Vongola traditional spring gathering (that the Varia were getting ready to go to)? Let me know in the reviews!**

Please review! I'd like to avoid groundless flames, though.

-Teddy


End file.
